(je cherche)
by Lenoradu64
Summary: Mon résumé est trop long donc je le met en 1ère page. NaLu! C'est une schooll-fic avec de la magie. l'histoire sera accompagné d'image mais comme je ne peut pas en poster sur ce site pour les voir il faut aller sur mon blog. le liens ce trouve sur mon profil.
1. résumé

Lucy Heartfilia jeune adolescente de 16 ans peut enfin sortir de son "école" spéciale où elle avait dû ce rendre à la mort de sa mère et où elle ne pouvait voir ses frère que une fois par ans pendant 24h maximum. Elle ira donc vivre chez ses deux frères et s'inscrira dans leur école où elle compte bien rattrapé toute les bêtises qu'elle n'avait pus faire et mettre plein de personnes en couple. Mais c'était sans compter sur la convoitise qu'apportent ses pouvoirs ainsi que sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvera pour un jeune homme enfantin et bagarreur aux cheveux roses qui contrôle le feu.


	2. Prologue

Alors voilà le prologue de ma 1ère school-fic.

Je pense pouvoir poster le chapitre 1 assez rapidement (je l'espère en tout cas).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Une soirée d'Hiver (le jeudi 5 décembre) une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleu avec un chat blanc dans ses bras se dépêchée de rentrée chez elle seule pour la première fois car son grand frère était invité a une soirée et elle avait refusé qu'il la rate juste pour elle. Elle devait donc rentré seule dans le froids et la nuit chez elle et elle était terrifiée. Au détour d'un tournant elle se fit « aborder » par deux hommes soul et pervers. Ils réussi a l'attraper et commençaient a la violenter et ils allaient la violer quand l'homme qui la retenais entendit son potes hurler de douleur et le vus se plaquer contre le mur d'en face les yeux écarquillés et le bras gauche en sang. Il entendit alors un grognement et en tournant la tête vers la droite il vit une panthère blanche aux yeux bleu avec les crocs dégoulinant de sang. Il hurla de peur et il s'enfuit en courant suivit de près par son acolyte. La panthère s'éloigna vers la rivière ou elle trempa plusieurs fois sa tête avant de la secouer et de retourner vers la petite fille, qui trembler de peur tout en pleurant. Quand la panthère arriva a ses coté elle se frotta tendrement a sa jambe et la «câlina» le temps qu'elle se calme. Une fois calmé elle lui fît signe de monter sur son dos, ce quelle fit après avoir récupérée son chat et la panthère la ramena chez elle avec ses indications elle la déposa devant sa porte une fois arrivé et lui fit une petite léchouille sur la joue avant de partir dans la nuit pendant que la jeune fille rentrée dans sa maison avec son chat.<p>

Deux heures plus tard nous retrouvons la panthère devant la porte d'une grande maison se situant derrière un très grand terrain avec plusieurs bâtiments. Notre chère panthère se transforma en une léoparde grise aux yeux bleus et gratta à la porte qui fût immédiatement ouverte par un petit petit petit vieux aux yeux noir et aux cheveux blanc qui lui forme comme une couronne dût a une calvitie avancée. Il là fît rentrée en la sermonnant sur son retard.

Ceci est la fin de cette nuit et nous attendons le reste de la semaine pour de nombreux rires.

* * *

><p>Alors il est un peu petit mais dites moi se que vous en pensez.<p>

Je pense aussi proposer, une fois le chap 1 poster, que les lecteur propose des scène qu'ils aimerait bien voir dans ma fiction pour les y intégrer.

Donc ce serai quelque chose du genre " j aimerais qu'il y ai tel action ou tel secret révélé,..." et j'essairais de faire en sorte de pouvoir les y intégrer dans la fic à un moment.


	3. Chapitre 1

Alors voilà enfin le chapitre 1 de ma 1ère fiction. Je suis désolé pour la très longue attente, mais avec les devoirs et les cours, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avancer et j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et je vous promets que je taperais la suite dès que je le pourrais.

Je l'ai corrigé au maximum des capacité de:

-de moi

-du correcteur de microosoft word et Oppen office

-Et de 3 types de correcteurs sur internet

* * *

><p>Dans la ville de Magnolia, se trouve un lycée, le lycée <span>Maëvis<span> Fairy School, réputé pour ses élèves bruyants et très bagarreurs et plus ou moins attentifs, mais aussi pour son haut taux de réussite du bac. (c'est complètement contradictoire, je le reconnais.)

Aujourd'hui en cette fin de matinée de Vendredi 22 novembre:

**PDV ?**

Je somnolais sur ma table quand la porte de la salle claqua et je vis entrer le vieux heu... le directeur qui demanda le silence et commença à nous dire qu'il était très heureux que :

- Sting ! Réveilles-toi !

- Oui, oui papy. Soufflais-je en me redressant avant de de sur ma table dès qu'il ne fit plus attention à moi.

- Donc comme je vous disais le 1er lundi de décembre, donc dans 9 jours, nous accueillerons une nouvelle élève qui rejoindra à la fois cette classe, car non seulement il n'y a pas de place libre dans les autres, mais aussi, car comme vous, elle possède certaines capacités qui lui permettent de suivre vos cours spéciaux et je suis sûr que certains en seront très contents.

Dès que le directeur finit de parler et qu'il fut parti le prof tenta de continuer le cours, mais il n'y parvient pas, car la sonnerie sonna et qu'on sortit tous en courant.

FIN PDV Sting.

DRRRIINNGG... (sonnerie pourrie, je vous l'accorde)

Tous les élèves sortirent de leur salle pour aller manger, mais intéressons-nous au groupe de garçons qui est en train de s'installer sur le toit du lycée en attendant que celui qui était de « corvée » de nourriture aujourd'hui, comme ils l'appellent, revienne pour qu'ils puissent manger. Ce groupe est composé de Grey, Gadjeel, Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Luxus (actuellement chez le directeur), et Jellal (corvée de nourriture).  
>Lorsque <span>Jellal<span> revient avec les repas, il les distribua à tout le monde sauf Sting, car son repas était pris, aujourd'hui par, son frère, Luxus.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard le groupe fût rejoins par <span>Luxus<span> qui s'assit et commença à manger après avoir donné a son frère son repas (celui de Sting à Sting) et avoir posé le grand sac de congélation qu'il avait avec lui à 2/3 mètres du groupe.

-Dit Luxus.

-Quoi Sting?

-C'est quoi ce sac ?

-C'est papy qui me l'a donné.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée, je n'ai pas demandé.

-Tu t'en fous de savoir à quoi il peut servir !

-C'est ça.

Sting soupira et entama son bento puisque de toute façon, il saurait ce que ce sac contenait quand il rentrera chez lui.

Le groupe mangeait quand Grey s'ennuyant s'amusa à provoquer Natsu.

-Alors comme ça la tête brûlée que tu es à abandonner seule sa petite sœur dans la ville et la nuit pour qu'elle se fasse agresser par ... Il ne put terminer sa moquerie que « la tête brûlé » en question lui sauta à la gorge et ils entamèrent une violente dispute.

Les autres remarquant très bien que ça dégénérait, car Grey n'aurait jamais dû le provoquer sur ce sujet se précipitèrent pour les séparer alors que Natsu (la tête brûlé quoi) lancé de violente menace de mort contre son amis/ennemis, tout en se débattant violemment.  
>Le temps de réussir à calmer Natsu, qui partit s'isoler sur le toit du petit entrepôt sur le toit de l'établissement, et d'engueuler Grey pour sa connerie ; il allait être l'heure de repartir en cours alors ils décidèrent de sécher l'après-midi pour pouvoir manger et ensuite se promener. Ils laissèrent Natsu tranquille sachant qu'il frapperait la première personne qui essaierait de lui parler ou de l'approcher, et ce, jusqu'à au moins demain.<p>

Alors que ses amis partirent Natsu remarqua alors une petite salamandre juste en face de lui et qui le fixait. Il fusilla le lézard en grognant avant de regarder le ciel en imaginant les nombreuses tortures qu'il voulait faire subir à Grey. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un léger poids sur sa main. Il y vit la salamandre et étant de très mauvaise humeur l'éjecta violemment plus loin.  
>Elle retomba douloureusement sur le toit bas et fut sonner quelques instants. Quand elle put enfin se relever elle remonta rapidement voir l'ado avant de lui sauter au visage pour le griffer, n'ayant pas apprécié le vol plané. Quand il sentit les griffes le marquer sur sa joue, il voulut la faire dégager, mais elle esquiva et sauta au sol devant lui avant de se transformer en 1 seconde en un petit panda roux.<br>Natsu sursauta avant de se mettre en tailleur et de se pencher vers l'animal se demandant s'il n'avait rêvé. Le panda roux se redressa sur ses pattes arrière avant de poser son museau contre le bout du nez du garçon. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes avant que le panda roux se recule et s'enflamme pour laisser place à une minuscule dragonne rouge.

-Woua ! Soufflât Natsu complètement impressionné.

La dragonne s'avança doucement vers lui, redoutant encore un coup de main qui l'enverrait , mais Natsu la regardait juste fixement. Alors elle sauta rapidement sur lui et s'agrippa à son tee-shirt pour ne pas tomber faisant ainsi tomber Natsu à la renverse. Il s'assomma à moitié avant de caresser du bout des doigts l'une des ailes de la dragonne alors qu'elle s'asseyait tranquillement sur le torse du jeune allongé au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que t'es toi.

-La nouvelle qui viendra en dans 1 semaine. Répondit la dragonne dans les pensées de Natsu.

- Woua ! C'est quoi t'as magie, et tu t'appelles comment ?

La dragonne sauta au sol avant de se transformer en une petite souris blanche.

-Secret.

-Mais heuu ... Bouda Natsu.

-Bon, alors, dis-moi,... si tu ne rentres que la semaine prochaine pourquoi tu es déjà là ? Finit par demander Natsu trop curieux pour continuer à bouder.

-Pour m'amuser !

-Et comment ?

-Et si je te le montrais plutôt ?

-D'accord, mais comment ?

-Tu as cours là ?-Normalement oui pourquoi ?

-On y va pour que je te montre ?

-Ok, mais tu y vas comme ça ?

-Tu ne l'abîmes pas alors

-Promis.

C'est ainsi que Natsu attrapa doucement la souris et la cacha dans son écharpe, mais il ne partit pas de suite en cours, car il essayait de se retenir de rire, car la souris s'installait contre son coup et le chatouillé.  
>Quand elle s'immobilisa, il se redressa et descendit dans le lycée pour rejoindre sa classe, la souris bien calée et cachée entre son écharpe et son coup.<br>Une fois devant sa salle, il poussa la porte et alla tranquillement s'asseoir malgré les hurlements du prof.  
>Il s'assit et quand le prof reprit tant bien que mal son cours la petite sourie sortie la tête de l'écharpe de Natsu pour analyser la classe.<br>Une fois devant sa salle, il poussa la porte et alla tranquillement s'asseoir malgré les hurlements du prof. Quand la classe l'aperçut presque tous les élèves hurlèrent et pendant que le prof pourchassé la sourit, ils couraient dans tous les sens sous les rires de Natsu.  
>Quand elle réussit à se cacher derrière une armoire, elle se transforma en une énorme tous les élèves reprirent leur place, elle partit au plafond avant de descendre sur l'épaule d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus retenus par un bandana orange. Quand elle la vue, elle hurla et la même scène reproduit.<br>Ainsi, le cours continua comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'a l'heure de la sonnerie Natsu la nouvelle qui était sous la forme d'un furet blanc et la cacha encore entre son coup et son écharpe et partie rapidement de la salle alors qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux venait prendre les nouvelles du cours auquel elle n'avait pu participer étant en réunion avec le principal.  
>La journée continua ainsi entre les rires de Natsu et les hurlements des autres élèves et des professeurs.<br>Le soir venu Natsu rentrer chez lui laissant ainsi la magicienne, sous l'apparence d'un petit chiot doberman, seule devant le lycée.  
>Quand Natsu disparut du champ de vision de la jeune magicienne (sous la forme du chiot), elle se dirigea tranquillement vers l'arrière du lycée pour rentrer dans la maison du directeur, maison dans laquelle elle été rentrée la veille.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors j'espère que cela vous a plus et que les fautes d'orthographes ne vous ont pas trop incommodez.<br>Si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite tels que des scènes que vous aimeriez "voir", enfin lire, surtout n'hésitez pas a le dire en commentaire et j'essaierais de les y intégrer à la fiction.


End file.
